Hello
by skyewarrior
Summary: It had been years, but I never forgot. How could I forget him? The thought was impossible. Our time together, though brief, was the best of my life and now, nearly eight years later, I was so close to seeing him again. (Set after "Goodbye")
It had been years, but I never forgot. How could I forget _him_? The thought was impossible. Our time together, though brief, was the best of my life and now, nearly eight years later, I was so close to seeing him again.

* * *

When I had left he told me not to look back. I didn't know the exact reason why I couldn't look back to him one last time before going through the tunnel but I almost did. I had to use everything I had in me not to turn around.

Now that I think about it I probably never would have left if I had looked back. Sure I would have been leaving my parents behind but that would have had to happen eventually anyway. Maybe it was for my own good not to look back….but I regret not doing so.

Not long had passed before I tried to once again go back to the spirit world. I remembered that it was just down the hill from our old blue house. When I went down to find the dirt path that would lead to my friends it was gone. The little houses had disappeared along with the dirt road. It all had vanished as though it had never existed.

I can't describe the shock and accompanying turmoil that followed. Carelessly I ventured into the forest, quickly becoming lost in the brush. They found me a few hours later after my parents had called the police and they performed a sweep of the surrounding trees. My family says that I was curled up in a ball at the base of a large tree, crying.

Through the years it became difficult to believe that it wasn't a dream, but the glistening purple hair tie served as a reminder that my adventure in the spirit world did in fact happen. It never broke or became stretched out and it was always on my person.

I would visit the place that should have opened to a path in the trees every day after that incident, but it never changed back.

I knew that we wouldn't live in that house forever so for the last time I walked down the hill to that spot. Tomorrow I would be moving away to college and my parents would be leaving the country for Dad's work. There would be no reason to return, but I needed to say goodbye.

As I made my way down I could hardly believe my eyes. My heart jumped in my chest and my pace quickened to a sprint. There, at the base of a tree were little stone houses. Once I reached the houses I leaned against the tree to catch my breath. A flood of excitement filled my veins as I saw a dirt path leading into the woods.

Without another thought I ran down the trail. There was no way to tell how long I had been running but my muscles were sore as I reached the tunnel entrance. Putting my hand on the doorway I had a moment's hesitation. What if they don't remember me? What if they are gone? What if… A small breeze picked up behind me. I looked down and smiled watching the leaves on the ground make their way into the darkness of the tunnel. The sight brought back memories which calmed my fears.

Unlike the beginning of my journey I walked down the tunnel listening to the silence that surrounded me. Everything was as I remembered. The benches and the small windows, the clock tower, and the rolling grass fields. It was daytime so none of the spirits were out and about. The smell of food filled the air as I made my way across the dry river bed and down the familiar path.

Would he look the same as I remembered? Maybe he would be angry that I returned. It was too late to go back now though. Something told me that I had made my choice and there would be no going back this time, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision no matter how sudden it was.

Too long I had dreamed of green hair and white scales only to wake up and have it evaporate into thin air. So many times I remembered the feeling of my hand slowly sliding out of his. What would have happened if I had turned around that day at the tunnel? I had been so close. Would he have smiled? I liked to imagine that he would have been happy, knowing that I had chosen him.

Every thought in my head came to a stop as I turned the last corner and saw it. The enormous bathhouse towered over my petite frame. Entranced I walked up to the bridge. A low train whistle sounded in the air. Walking over to the edge of the bridge I looked over the side, like I had so long ago, to watch the train.

Out of the corner of my eye a flash of green and white caught my attention. Slowly I turned around to face him fully.

There were no words, just a gasp of surprise mirrored by his expression. Disbelief soon followed as step by step he came closer. I couldn't help the grin which broke out. He very gently raised his hand to my face, cupping my cheek. Giving into an urge, I leaned into his touch closing my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Chihiro?" The hope in his voice contrasted greatly to the doubt I saw in his eyes. It was like he was trying to convince himself I wasn't there; that it was just a trick of the eyes or a dream. The longer we stood there the more he came to believe he saw and felt. His hand on my cheek moved to brush a stray hair out of my face, while his other hand settled on my waist.

Could a spirit age? I wondered. He looked older than I remembered.

I watched the expressions on his face as they subtly shifted from disbelief, hope, amazement, and finally joy. Leaning forward he closed his eyes and following I did the same. Softly our foreheads touched, resting against each other. The happiness in my heart felt as though it would burst through my chest and my smile grew wider.

The shadows began to lengthen as the sun lowered in the sky. Only this time there was no panic only peace.

"Hello, Haku."


End file.
